rise_of_morgoth_serverfandomcom-20200213-history
The Kingdom of Gondor
The Kingdom of Gondor is the mightiest kingdom of Men. On this server, this faction has a great history before the reset, and as of now is under lordship of DroolingLava Buildings Minas Tirith This will be the capital of Gondor once we get to build it. Amon Dìn Amon Dìn is a small farmer town that rests upon a hill. The thing Amon Dìn was known for was it's beacon, so if that wasn't build it would have been a shame. Osgiliath Osigiliath will be separated into 2 halfs East and West Osgiliath, one on the land of Ithilien, the other on Gondor. Houses for Rent None yet Tol Falas Tolfalas is a small town on the island of Tol Falas. Still not built, but is planned to be. Henneth Annûn This is the hideout of the Rangers Of Ithilien, where Faramir takes Sam and Frodo. Factions of Gondor's Members Gondor: None Ithilien: DrPotatow aka Faramir Captain of Ithilien Future King Dol Amroth: NittyNitwit aka Imrahil Prince Of Dol Amroth Blackroot: None Lebennin: None Lossarnach: None Pinnath Gelin: None Lamedon: None Anòrien: None Pelargir: None Tol Falas: None Ranks Citizen of Gondor You need at least +50 alignment with Gondor to join the nation. You get a house in the Capital and a job. If you do great work, you may be rewarded. Soldier To be Soldier you need 100+ alignment and Gondorian gear. As a Soldier, you are to serve the King and fight for (and with) him in possible wars. Soldiers are prohibited from owning an army. Citadel Guard To be a Citadel Guard you need +250 Gondor Alignment. You also need a full Gondor Armor with a Winged Helmet. Captain A Captain needs 300+ Gondor alignment, 200+ Rohan alignment, and 200+ Ranger alignment. Captains are the 4th rank in the Gondorian Council, and you must have at least 10 units. Major A Major needs 500+ Gondor alignment, 400+ Rohan alignment and 400+ Ranger alignment. Majors are the 3rd rank in the Gondorian Council. Captains must own at least 25 units. Majors must still serve the King of Gondor. General A General needs 800+ gondor alignment, 600+ Rohan alignment and 500+ Ranger alignment. Generals are the 2nd rank in the Gondorian Council. Generals are permitted to own a base and use his army. Numbers - Generals (1) - Majors (10): One for each of the fiefdoms, including Anòrien. - Captains (11): One for each region of Gondor, including Pelennor Fields. - Unknown amount of Citadel Guards - Unknown amount of Soldiers - Unknown amount of Citizens Rules # In order to rank, one must gain the permission of the King of Gondor. # After your service to the King, you are free. You are permitted to mine and produce your own food (Only with the permission of the King). # If you are not a Captain (or of any higher rank), do not sneak into the Council. # Follow every command given by the King. # Do not light the beacons for your amusement. If you do, you will have to climb up every obelisk to renew them. # Tower guard helmet is only for high ranked people (Majors, Generals, Captains, Citadel Guards and Stewards/keepers of my cities) The 1 Rule to Rule Them All Betrayal will be answered with vengeance! Need of People Gondor is a great place to fight for against the dark forces of Mordor. That's why many people are needed to help. The requirements are: # Be active # Follow the rules of the server, or you will be banned. # Have enough alignment. # Only purchase the used Units. In order to join Gondor, one has to wait for the King's approval. As stated before, one must obtain a minimum of 50 alignment. Once joined, you will be greeted with ceremonies and welcome. Diplomacy (See Diplomacy) Allies: None yet Enemies: None yet Neutrality: All factions Future Plans Build most of the lore places, such as Minas Tirith or Osgiliath, old King Eldarion has assembled a team of builder in order to help in making this huge places. Service in war!!! The Great War of the Sea (Dorwinion+ Gondor against Umbar): * battle in Umbar (won, but haven't captured Umbar city. actually, no one won) * battle in Minas Tirith pt. 1( no one knows how that battle ended) * battle in Minas Tirith pt.2 ( Costly Victory for gondor and Dorwinion. even when people killed us while they weren't in the siege. * 5/07/16: Peace threaty was signed by LordDave and Eldarion * 6/7/16: War for the peace, Sadly, Umbar and the reunited Kingdom has lost this war. There was some kind of Witchery that withered 200 troops away in a few seconds The White mountain war (everyone vs. Umbar, Vallar and Arnor) * 7/7/16: Broke the unfair peace treaty: Siege on Umbar, Captured Umbar city. Umbar surrenders * 7/7/16: siege on Minas Tirith again. It was a close fight with lots of Olog-hai. Ended with Calling siege off. Minas Tirith stood another siege. The Cold war (Mordor, Angmar, Angband and Gundabad vs. the rest) * As the title sais, there hasn't actually been fought because ex-king Eldarion was increasing the defends of his capital. This war has been postponed till the server reset, but due to a problem during the reset, there is no place left to siege. After the reset, ex-King Eldarion decided to pass the throne to his heir. Category:Edits Needed Category:Good Factions Category:Factions Category:The Reunited Kingdom